I'm Sorry Yamato
by crazyamzy
Summary: First, she accident beat him up, then Sora asked him to be her roomate. She ask herself, why? did she feel bad for him? Or was it because of his looks...no, looks don't impress her that easily, or do they? SORATO,COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim: I own digimon...yeah right.

(A/N: this is my first attempt to write a Sorato, so be nice.)

Chapter1: Gut Instinct Goes Wrong

" I believe in going with your gut instincts. When you go against them, is when you go wrong."

-Jennifer Lopez.

Sora Takenouchi squeezed threw the dancing crowd of people, her hand covered her mouth, trying to filter the smells of cigarattes. This party was getting way out of hand. It was way past midnight and she wasn't even suppose to be here. Her mom would never allow her to go to a party like this, people getting drunk and stoned just for fun, dumping drinks on the floor and making out in the basement. Of course, her mom doesn't know. Mrs. Takenouchi was on a business trip in America, leaving her alone in Odaiba for an entire week.Which was the only reason she came to her cousins place, unaware that this 19 year old relative of hers has a wild side. She didn't know whether her cousin planned all this, but she decided not to wait and find out. Now Sora just wanted to get outta here before trouble comes. She screamed as a large man with nose rings jumped out in front of her, he was scary looking with a disgusting face that almost caused Sora to puke.

"Who are you?" he looked at her boobs when he was talking, as if he was asking them. The hooker moved closer and put his hands on her arms.

"Let go of me you freak!" Sora slapped him before he could get a tight grip and stepped on his foot.

He glanced at her, his face turned serious. "Bitch, what you do that for?" Just as he was about to strike back, Sora turned and ran. The stoned man stumpled after her, when she looked back to see where he is, she couldn't find him. Not stopping to care, she found herself in the kitchen. There weren't as much people in there but the back door leading out was ocuppied by a clump of people smoking pot. On the counter was a small cellphone, sitting there. She reached the cellphone and dialed a three digits number, "Hello?" she asked.

A voice replied and she spoke on, "This is Sora, I'm at this place on 4th street, I don't know what the number of the building is but I'm at this party in my cousins house, it's getting out of control...." she hesistated, listening to the voice. Through the unbearable music, she only heard the phrase, "we will get there as soon as we can."

"Thanks," Sora hang up and placed the cellphone back at the counter. Thankfully, the potheads left, leaving the door wide open for her to get out. She sent herself in the direction of the door, once she was out, Sora forced her legs to carry her home. It was pitch black outside, no noise on the street, not even the sound of car tires rubbing against the highway. Sora had never been so terrified before. At school, she never feared any bullies or any jerks who tried to hit on her, but this was different, walking alone in the cloud of darkness, she didn't no what to expect. All her senses were alert, her eyes widened, searching for any street signs or familiar places but she could see anything except total darkness. Her ears were more sensitive than they had ever been before, she jumped at the tiny sound waves reflecting off the sound of quiet footsteps. "Who...who's there?" A pair of cold hands touch her back, senting chills down her feet.

"Hey."

Sora jerked, the voice sound familiar but she didn't grow a bit curious about the identity of speaker. Without caution, she wacked her arms out, hitting a soft surface at the height of her chest. Someone gave out a small cry, then hit the floor. "Wait, I just want to help...." she hit it again as the shadow knelt up. This time, more louder, the victim screamed in pain. Sora felt her fist slamming into a jaw of bones, her hand wet with a slight throw up of split from the dark shadow. Sora kicked him in the stomach a few times before she got up to escape. Breathing heavily, she turned around and started running away from the stranger. Half way down the block, Sora looked back, she felt sick to her stomach, attacking a person who did nothing to her. "I hit him because I was scared, I had to protect myself. That's not a crime, is it?" she thought. A breeze fraught with guiltiness swipt over her frozen cheeks. "No...that's not right, being scared doesn't mean I can just punch a person in the head and walk away. I have to go back." She retraced her steps and led herself back to the laying figure on the sidewalk. Kneeling closer and being inches away from his face, she examined his features carefully with the touch of her fingertips. There was more doubt she hurt him badly, Sora tugged on his face, waving and shaking it to wake him. "Are you okay?" she whispered. The young man gave a moan in a low and sleepy tone, she smiled at the sign of consiousness and carried him on her back. When Sora finally found a familiar street, she decided that she was half way home. The man she was carrying seemed to weigh heavier after each step. The weight was unbearable once she got to the front of her small apartment building, she gently placed him down in front of the elevator and stood up again to hit a button. Even the elevator buttons were dark, Sora had never been out so late before, but she remembered that the manager of the building always shut down public electricity after midnight to save money for town's budget cut. "Damn the city," she swore as she noticed the elevator was useless. Her apartment was on the fifth floor, the highest door. She sighed as she got a grip on the man's shirt and started dragging him up the concrete stairs. After another half hour of struggle, Sora's hands were numb and stiff. On the bright side, they were at the door of her apartment. The 18 year old girl reached down her jeans pocket and gripped out a chain of keys. She couldn't tell which key was for the door, so she blindly asserted all of them in one after another, to her bad luck, the last one worked. As the red haired girl gently placed the man on her bed, she walked over to the corner of the room and turned on the lights. Gasping for breath, Sora's face turned sober as she looked upon the gray, ghostly face of her victim. "Yamato?" she whispered inaudibly, her throat cracked like a dry cookie. Yamato hung on the edge of the bed, motionless. Sora didn't know her own strength, "I'm so sorry," she placed her hands on the broken jaw filled with blood at the edge of his lips, and apologized uselessly.


	2. The First Day

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Well, here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Chapter 2: The First Day

_"Just when I thought life can't get any worse, you show up! I don't know what to expect next." _

_-Annonymous_

Sora sat impatiently at the side of her bed. She placed cold towel on his forehead. At this moment, her heart beat was twice as fast, frightful thoughts were drifting in and out of her mind... "What if he never wake up?"  
"Should I call the police? No...they'll ask too much questions, they'll accuse me of commiting a crime after I tell them what happened."   
"Maybe I can lie and say I found him on the street...I wouldn't call that dishonesty, just not telling the whole story..."  
"But what if Matt wake up in the hospital and tell everyone that I beat him up...probably not a good idea."

"I don't want him to die!" she decided, extended her hands for the phone. She picked it up, her fingers feebly dialed 911. Luckily, when Sora was just about to dial the last number she saw the pair of sapphire eyes gapping gradually. She throw the phone away and neglectedly hugged him tight around his neck, "Thank god, your awake! I was so worried that I thought you're never going to wake up!"

Matt gave a her an unpleasant moan. Sora pulled away, her weary eyes glanced at him fretly as she spoke, "How are you feeling Matt, can you talk?" she asked, cupping his cheeks, afraid that his delicate bone structure might fall about without a support.

Yamato responsed with slight head shake.

"Are you hurt? Besides your face I mean."

He weakly pointed to a spot just above his stomach and nodded. Sora pulled up his shirt and found a clatter of bulging red bruises on his rib bones. "Ouch, that's gonna turn purple tomorrow. I'm so sorry Matt, I didn't mean..." Sora muttered, she had tears in her red eyes, strolling down the side of her face. Yamato sympatically pressed his hand on her tears, wipting it off and gave her a smile as a forgiveness. She continued, "I didn't mean to punch you in the face or kick you. I got scared and thought you were some kind of kidnapper, I mean...what else was I suppose to think? I was on the street alone in the dark and someone unexpectedly reached out a hand and grabbed me....I really didn't mean it." Yamato chuckled without actual sounds of laughter coming from his throat.

"I'll call your parents and tell them you're okay," she reached for the phonebook, but Yamato held her back. "What's wrong? You want to say something?"

Yamato opened his lips to murmur, speaking in a language Sora didn't understand, "dom ca....I...ar..... "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sora said, she ripped out a yellow piece of sticky note, and handed it to him with a pen, "here, write it down."

Yamato wrote something short in a messy handwriting and gave it back to her.

"Don't tell my parents, they have no idea. I moved out of their apartment a while ago," she read it out loud, "Oh....shouldn't I at least tell them something?"

Yamato turned his head to the direction of the clock and pointed to it, urging her to read the time. Sora saw the short hand pointed to 4, it was still too early. "Okay, forget it, I won't call them at this time of the day. You can stay here until you get better. I'll be next door in my mom's room if you need me," she reassured him and covered a blanket over the resting body. She got up too leave, shutting the door behind her.

Matt instantly bursted into a laughter as Sora walked away. "This is the best day of my life!" he whispered to himself. Despite of all the aching, he touched the bruises Sora gave him and messaged his hands gently over them as if they were treasures made of pure gold. Then he turned to lay on his side and smelled the pillow, it was scented with pleasant smell of Sora's hair. "I can get use to this..." he looked around his surroundings, still not believing he was laying on a bed in Sora's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock rang, Sora turned over to face the wall, ignoring the pathetic sound of the clock. It got louder and louder, she swore as she slammed her hand on the OFF button. Still tired, she went back to sleep.

_She found herself walking down the dark corridor, coming home from another day of school, just as she opened the door Yamato stood in the hallway . "Ah! Why are you still in my house?" she screamed out, horrified at his face, the same old one with a twisted mouth and a purple spot on the chin. "Sora Takenouchi, don't think you can just beat me and get away with it. You will pay...." he's voice was hideous and dreadful like frankenstein in a horror movie. She swallowed and ran down the corridor. When the elevator appeared in front of her, she yanked the button and pried it will work. Yamato walked toward her with a evil smirk on his face, soon he was standing close to her, his face just inches away, senting her cold goosebumps. The elevator door still hadn't opened. Just as she feared, Yamato gripped her hands tightly. "There's no escape," he murmured._

She sat up on her mom's bed. "That was a freaky dream! I never have nightmares...until now." she thought. Sora was sweating heavily, her gown stuck to her red and wet skin. After calming herself down by inhaling deepily, she looked up at the clock. 8:00 AM! School started half an hour ago. Quickly, Sora slipped on a T shirt that says Boy Crazy on the front and a pair of unwashed gym shorts. She never cared about how she looked or smelled in her baggy clothes, today was no different. After grabbing her backpack, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Yamato was sitting by the breakfast counter, eating a bowl of Special K cereal, "Matt! What are you doing here, you should be resting."

"Good Morning Sora," Yamato greeted her with his mouth full. "Why do you have your backpack?"

"Because unlike you, I actually go to school everyday," she set her stuff down on the floor and joined him by dumping the rest of the cereal into a bowl and adding some milk, swallowing it down her mouth without even using a spoon. Never did she mention her creepy dream to Yamato.

"But today's Saturday, school's closed if you haven't noticed."

Sora put down the bowl and stopped. She stared at him unbelievably, "Today's Saturday?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. Sora turned red and giggled at her stupidness, "I guess I lost track of time. There's been weird things happening to me lately. So..uh...you feeling better?"

He nodded, "Uh huh," he lied, his mouth was still in agony from that fist she gave him.

Sora gingerly set her eyes upon his wound, just as she expected, his bruises turned voilet on the edge of his mouth. Looking closely as Yamato chewed his food, Sora noticed a spot of black between his teeth, unmistakingly, he was missing a tooth.

"Did I knock out your tooth too?"

He sighed, "Yeah you did," he acted like it was no big deal, being nice as a friend and went back to eating.

"Oh my god! Let me see." she walked up to him looked inside his mouth. He opened it and showed a gigantic space on the top row of his white and glittering teeth.

"But it was all right last night...how did it come off?"she asked.

"It was wobbling this morning when I woke up, so I pulled it out with my finger."

"Maybe you can glue it back on, I have some glue that works really well," she suggested, her expression showed a hint of seriousness.

Matt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay then, maybe not..."she said and looked away, her face turned into a sad frown, "I feel so bad now. If there's anything I can do to repay you, I'd do it."

The blonde boy thought for a sec, then shook his head, "You don't need to be sorry. I should be the one apologizing, I should have never followed you."

Sora hastily interrupted, "You followed me? So you were stalking me the whole time and I actually believe it was my fault?" she exploded in anger.

"Woo woo, calm down," Matt put his hand down on her head and let her sat down before speaking on, "I saw you coming out of the apartment building across the street from my window, then a few minutes later the police came to that place and arrest a lot of people who looked like they were drunk. I thought something was wrong so I got out my coat and went looking for you."

Sora was speechless. She felt even worse now, his friend was being nice and caring while she acted like a big jerk. They ate in silence, without even looking at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang. Sora was caught up in one of her favorite book. The lemony scene in the novel got her sucked in, it was too exciting to stop and pick up the phone. She let it rang 5 times, then the answering machine picked up. She groaned as a voice came on, interrupting her from her reading.

Beep

"Uh listen honey, it's mom. I promised you that I'd come home next week but my boss just told me that I have to attend this important meeting next month in LA, so I have to stay here for couple of weeks. You're a big girl now and I trust you can take care of yourself. Do your homework everyday and go to the grocery shop whenever you need to, just eat too much sweets. Don't forget to do the laundry and clean your room regularly, I expect the house to be neat when I come back....'sure' Sora grumbled.

Got to go, I have an interview that starts in five minutes. I'm in a hurry, but I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye Sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...." her mom could go on for hours. "So much for In a Hurry..." she muttered and didn't exactly know how to react, she was both happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she can finally enjoy a month of her life without a chattery and strict mouth to boss her around, but she hated doing all the chores around the house.

"I know how you feel, it's weird living alone," Yamato stood at the door, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets. It was as if he can tell exactly what she was thinking. His way of mindreading amuses her sometimes.

"Really?" she asked flirtatiously after put a bookmark in the page she left off, interest in what he has to say.

"Yeah, it gets quiet sometimes, too quiet." he said, "I hated it," he added on in a sterny tone.

"Well...you can stay here if you want...since we're both by ourselves," Sora found her mouth making an awkward suggestion.'Did I just ask Yamato to move in with me? Boy, what I was thinking? I must be outta my mind!' she screamed in her ears, hoping that he didn't hear.

He heard, unfortuately. Sora sat up on her chair, anxious for his reply.

A/N: Good? Bad? Boring? Tell me what you think. Review or sent me email if you like. I'm done with the next chapter and I personally think it's better than this one, I just want to wait until I get some reviews and post it up tomorrow. So don't disappoint me. CrazyAmzy.


	3. Yes

**Silent Stalker**: Sorry, this chapter might be hard to read again. But I skipped as many lines as possible.  
  
**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater**: Okay, so Yamato should go to the hospital. I may have exaggerated a little in my summary, so screw dat. He didn't have his jaw broken after all, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to talk. It'll be boring as hell if Matt doesn't talk at all. As for run-ons, can't help it, I get Cs in english class cuz i write wicked long sentences in my essays, its a habit but I'll try to avoid them.  
  
**SoratoL.O.C.Fan**: are you sorato sicc fan too? If you are.. Koumi LOC fan you kick ass by supporting me all the way!  
  
**Ishidas girl**: thanks for letting me use ur quote, it's gonna be on the next chappie or the one after dat.  
  
**Theladyknight**: ur my favorite author even though i don't have a fav list, but if i ever make one, u'd be on it.  
  
**Luvy Duvy Gal**: don't worry, his tooth will be fixed. he won't stay ugly forever.  
  
All my other reviewers, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Xymi Angel Ghost,sorato4eva(),CWolf2...you rock! My goal is to get this completed and I hope you keep reviewing and get me going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Yes  
  
I never resist temptation, because I have found that things that are bad for me do not tempt me.  
  
William Shakespeare  
  
Yamato's POV

"Well...you can stay here if you want...since we're both by ourselves." Her words hummed around the center of my earlopes like a bumble bee, they stuck there. I glanced upon her to search for any sign of seriousness. Her tempting smile glared back at me contentedly.That irresistible and charming face was impossible to say no to. The request lay between us, growing larger and larger. I had to say something.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
The answer turned out to be a "Uh...maybe." His maybes are always yes. I didn't quite know what to think. The same question had being bugging me all day: why did I even ask him? At first I thought I was going crazy, but come to think of it, maybe it's because I felt bad for that guy, he did nothing to me and I nearly disordered his face. But asking him to move in isn't going to change anything, do I have a crush on him? No...he's nothing but a cute face. Looks don't impress me that easily.  
  
Do they?  
  
Early in the morning, we drove to the hospital for a checkup. The nurse threw ton of questions at Yamato. "How did you get hurt?" "Were you in a fight?" "Who else was involoved?"

At that point, I sat at the chair next to him and felt like I was the baddest little girl on Earth. Yamato gave me a stare, he could clearly tell that I was shrinking in my chair. Yama's a good liar. I listened to his story attentively as he told the scrawny old lady how he got hurt."I was talking in the ghetto on my way home, then all of the sudden, several people approached me and asked for the wallet in my hands...I hesitated at first. One of them hit me on my face and I fell...." A plain robbery story, but I was bitting hard on my lips to prevent myself from cracking up. The lady dressed in the white hospital suit looked convinced by his lie and nodded as she typed the details onto the keyboard.

After a check up, his blood pressure was normal. The doctor offered him some pain medicine and had his X-ray taken. He was in a more critical condition than I expected, a crack appeared in a fragment of one of his lower rib bone that need to be fixed in a surgery. His jaw wasn't damaged as badly, but it will still be weeks before he fully recovers. Funny, Matt was just fine yesterday, or was that just a mask he wore so I won't feel worse than I already did? Poor Yamato. His missing teeth would be replaced next week, the doctor planned to give him a fake plastic one which would cost a few hundred bucks. It was large amount for both of us, my credit account was broke and I didn't know where to get the money. In the end, Matt assured me that he'll pay for himself. His kindness made me sick to my stomach. No matter how many sorrys I muttered, he just acted like I did nothing wrong, as if all of this was bond to happen.  
  
On our drive home, we stopped at his place so Matt could pack up his stuff. I could see why he hated living in that slum. The walls surrounding the kitchen were covered with a thick layer of yellow grease. Between the fridge and the wall, I thought I saw a tail moving in and dissapearing into the small gap. "Matt, was that a mouse?"

"Rat." He replied, "Meet my roomate Ralph."

At first I saw he was talking about a human, but glancing around, I saw no one else in the apartment. "You mean the rat?" I asked.

He nodded once.

"You named that disgusting creature? Boy you must be a desperate man," I shook my head as he ushered me to his bedroom. His room was a larger clump of chaos. Clothes were scatter on the carpet, unwashed and heavily odored. We both had to skip across the floor full of junks. On the unmade bed, there was a black guitar trimmed with white curves around the edges, plucked in. Two sheets of music were placed on a stand nearby.

"You play electric bass guitar?"

"Yeah," he said and picked it up, "Me and my friends have a band called The Teenage Wolves(or Teen-Age Wolves...does it really have a hyphen?) and sometimes we perform in cafes and clubs."

"A band, how nice."

"We're just getting started, it's nothing big," he shrugged.

"Maybe I can come and see you guys play."

"Sure," Matt said. "So, uh, how's your family, do they know about your band?"

Yamato shook his head, "Ever since I moved out, they didn't even bother to call me. I haven't heard from them in a while."

"Not even TK?" "No," his voice was soft, almost a whisper. I didn't want to make him feel sad, but thanks to my big mouth, he had a sparkling layer of tear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, he went over to the closet and got out a green suitcase. "It's nothin." He finally managed to speak.  
  
An unpleasant smell sweeped in from the half-opened window, it was the smell of cigarette from across the street, I peered out the window and saw my cousin smoking with two asian guy in their twenties, their laughter was loud enough to be heard from a long distance away. My memory lead back to the party on Friday, I hated my cousin for inviting me to that party. If she didn't, everything should have been normal. I would never have ran into Yamato and caused so much trouble for him.

"What are you looking at?" A hand reached out on my shoulder, just like that night. This time I didn't flinch a bit.

"Those were the people I saw at the party," I pointed towards them, "so you never stalked me after all. You were just worried about me."

"Of course, didn't I tell you before?" his voice was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but I'm just a sore loser who doubted you. I'm sorry." I found myself apologizing again for the tenth time this week. What was it with all these sorrys? I'm tired of saying them but my mouth chattered them again and again. Grudging to avoid those cheesy words only made it built up against my chest, making me have difficult to breathe. Confessing them to Yamato seemed like the only way to make myself less stiff.

"It's alright." The same old answer came from his mouth. Now I'm not even sure if he's really forgiving me.

We set his stuff inside the trunk on the back of the silver toyota and fastened our seat belts.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yes," I started up the engine, then looked at the man sitting next to me in the car.

"Did you ask your mom about this?" he asked.

I chuckled loudly, "My mom would ground me for life if she knows."

Yamato smiled, it was his sexy smile with one side of his mouth tilting up higher than the other, crookly show almost a perfect line of teeth. Except for a gap down the middle where I knocked down one of them. I looked away. He didn't speak further, which made me nervous. My hand trembled at the touch of the steering wheel. Matt could tell that I was sweating through my forehead, he placed his hand on my, "Relax, even if your mom doesn't know, I'm not some hooker who will try to get you under the sheets with me just because I have the chance, besides you would beat me up anyway." That assured me, his words were always honestly down to the point. I laughed, from the reflection on the mirror, my face was bright pink and blushing.

"Go on, drive," he requested, lifting his head up to the road.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamato settled his stuff in Mrs.Takenouchi's room. It was a lot of work in the 95 degrees sun, after they unpacked everything, Sora was sticky and wet with sweat dripping from her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower." she said and picked up a yellow towel from her closet. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. She went in and locked the door behind her. Yamato rolled his eyes at the sound of the lock pressed in. Somehow, Sora was still insecure about Yama in her presence all day.

Yamato picked up his guitar. Not the black electric one, a classical guitar without the need of plugging in. He was the song writer, bass guitar player, and the vocal of the band. Sitting thoughtfully in his chair, the boy played a piece of the music from the stand. He made marks on the paper as he played along, crossing out some of the notes and adding different ones, trying to make his piece better. The door suddenly knocked. Yama stopped playing and stood alert. It has been 15 minutes and Sora was still in her shower. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly.

"Yes?" a reply came and the running water turned off.

"Sora, I think there's someone outside the door."

"Of course there's someone outside the door, isn't that you?"

"No, I mean...outside the front door, knocking."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Sora opened the bathroom door and stepped out with only a towel wrapped around her chest. "Who is it?" she yelled. The person didn't seem to hear. She peeped into the (whats that thing called? the hole in the door where you look into to see who's outside), and she was stunted to see her brown haired friend standing in the middle of the round see-through glass. Sora opened the door.

"Oh hi Taichi."She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Sora, I just came to see if you can hang out. But I guess it's a bad time," Tai noticed the towel she had on. At the right side of her head he saw another familiar face behind her. "Yamato? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed negatively, not too happy to see Matt in Sora's apartment.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," the blonde spatted out. Both pairs of eyes were on Sora. Suddenly she felt exposed in her half-covered body. The girl didn't know where to begin. Unfortunately, she forgot about her occasional visits from Tai. From the fierce grudge in their eyes, she could sense a fight coming soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Was I making it too dull? I hope not. Tell me what you think. There might be grammar and spelling mistakes. I didn't check it over too carefully, I'm just rushing to post it up.


	4. Decisions, decisions

"Hear one side and you will be in the dark. Hear both and all will be clear." -Thomas C. Haliburton

Chapter 2: Decisions, decisions.  
  
Sora bit her lips, almost making them bleed by clinching so viciously. This was a tight situation. She had seen those stares before. They meant that if she doesn't come up with a decent explanation, things would and will get nasty. Taichi and Yamato had been rivals since...well...since the earliest memory brought back to her.  
  
**Flashback: First Grade**  
  
"Good Morning students, I'm Mrs. Finizio, your first grade teacher. All of you can have a seat anywhere you like."  
  
I sat down mindlessly in the center of the second row. It was scary not to know a single familiar face in the classroom. I looked around, searching for someone decent enough to make a friend to. Just then, a blonde boy approached me and threw himself in the seat next to me.

"I'm Yamato." he said, winking. His face was cute as a barbie doll's boyfriend, with little blue eyes and chubby cheeks. His hair was so blonde it almost looked like he had no hair at all.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"I haven't got your name," he said.

"Dat's cuz I didn't give it."

Just then another boy came hollering into me. He was somewhat of a stuck up jerk at first. "You're in my seat red head!" The coffee haired boy said unpolitely.

"This is my seat!" I spatted back at him. Mrs.Finizio noticed our unfriendly conversation and broke it. "Taichi, why don't you settle down somewhere else. Sora is already sitting there."

"Yeah, Tai, can't you just be nice to a girl?" Yamato stood up to him.

"No!" He protested,"What do you want blondie, are you such a gentleman that you can't stand up to a girl?" He jerked his shoulders forward to act all tough. I laughed, he looked more like a freak. "That's enough outta you two!" Mrs. Finizio yelled.

"Fine." He finally whispered and sat down.

My first day of school turned out to be a landing of spits and insults. The two boys, one on my right, one on my left, would not back down from their little disagreement. Once in a while, when the teacher turned to face the black board, Tai would make stuck out tongue faces at my direction. I gasped and acted like I was insulted. But then I realized he was actually making the face towards Yamato. In return, the blonde gave him a finger! I gasped again. Who knew such a innocent kid would be that naughty. Turning back to the brown bushy haired jerk, I saw him gaving back twice the finger with both hands and the tongue still stuck out wildly. This time, he spited, his saliva landed on my arm in the form of bubbles.  
  
"Ewww!" I wiped it off with my desk.  
  
"Sorry redhead, I told you that's my seat. I will get that blondie and you're in my way." He muttered quietly. I pushed my chair back until I couldn't push it back anymore. What happened to the teacher when you needed her?

Aw there she is. Mrs.Finizio turned around, hearing a crowd of laughter. Her eyes handed on the unappropriate behaviors of the two boys. "Taichi and Yamato! Go to the office." She screamed. The two looked at her wide-eyed. Obviously they didn't know what 'go to the office' meant. I shut my lips and cracked up inside my mouth.

"I said go to the office. Do you want me to drag you there?" Mrs. Finizio rised her voice. I stared at my right, then turned to my left. Both had tears hanging at the edge of their cute little eyes. They got up from their seats and walked towards the door. I could still hear them arguing. "This is all your fault blondie."   
"Is not!"   
"Is too."   
"Is not!"   
"Shut up, don't make me mad."  
  
**End of Flashback...  
**  
"Sora!" a voice called out in front her. She finally snapped out of her dazzing memory. It was Tai who spoke. He stood there, his hair still the same bushiness as always. But he has changed lot. Now, he's a lot nicer, to be honest. No one knew how he got rid of his childhood attitude, a rumor said that he finally took some anger management therapy.

"I guess I better go. Don't want to interrupt whatevers going on." he waved his hand and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Tai!" Sora found herself stepping out to the corridor, yelling after him. His turned around immidiately, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Uh...nothing's going on with us. Why don't you stay for a while?"  
  
"Nah," he shook his head, "Don't try to be nice. I know I'm not welcomed around here." Yamato's arms were folded neatly across his chest, "Just shove it, Tai!" He rolled his eyes and walked away. Sora sighed, didn't know which one to favor. Yamato was already walking into his room, yet Tai stood patient for her to speak again.  
  
"Let me get dressed, I need to get out, will you keep me company?"  
  
Tai lighted up with a grin, "Sounds good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The spring breeze carried the smell of flower pollen, brushing against their face. Tai's spiky hair was pressed to the side, following the direction of the wind. He finally lifted his hand and brushed back against his head to get his hair away. The two teens found themselves walking peaceful shoulder to shoulder along Odaiba Park.

"So, what's happening with you? Why was Yamato there?" Tai asked.

"You just _have_ to know huh." said Sora, "He just moved in yesterday."

"Moved in? Eh, why?" Tai squeezed his eyebrows, showing a slight wrinkle on his forehead. Sora shrugged, " Why? Why do chickens have wings yet they don't fly? Why are oranges orange but apples not apple? Why do woman have children instead eggs? I don't know! It's just one of those things I can't explain. Why? Are you jealous?" she teased kiddingly.

"Me?" he cracked up, "Yeah right." She rolled her eyes and pretended to be insulted.

"Actually...I..uh...I am. Who wouldn't be. I'd kill to live with a hot girl like you." Tai changed his tone and spoke more softly.

"Aw, that's nice... What do you want this time Taichi?"

"Nothing. I just want to tell you how I feel," he shrugged.

"No seriously, let it out." She said, demanding an answer.

"Well..you see, there's this basketball game tomorrow night. Izzy and Mimi are going together with TK and Kari. They want me to come and I want you to come with me." "Really?" she smirked. This came as quite a surprise. Sure Tai had asked her out since middle school. But everytime he did, Sora always turned him down. She did feel bad for him, but he'll always get over it and come back next time prepared to ask her to some place new, yet again turned down. The cycle never ends. Tai was still as stubborn as a bull.

"So? Are you coming?" She didn't answer at first. Why would Tai ask her out now? Especially just after she told him that she's living with some other guy. Maybe he just wanted her to hang out as a friend.

"I guess." Sora responded timily and thought about how Yamato would react once she get back. "Good, pick you up at eight tomorrow." he kissed her on the cheek. She didn't ignore the kiss. She was no fool to think it meant just a friendly kiss.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," she pushed him away and sighed, didn't know how to say this. "If you want me to come to the game with you, I'm fine with that. But don't make it look like I'm going out with you. In fact, I didn't even think you were serious. I don't want all that PDA stuff." "Okay, Okay." He was just glad she could come. Sora looked away, but he was still on the corner of her eye sight. Tai mouthed a celebrating "YES!" and grinned.  
  
Sora giggled at his joyful expression. He finally got what he want, but she felt a funny noice growled in her abdomen. Is this really what she want? The question stood there as they walked in silence.

---------------------------------------------------

I was going to write more but I need to go to sleep now. Too lazy to check spelling. It's about 1 o clock in the morning here and my head is blank. It's impossible to write in the day because of all that volleyball torture, getting contact for my eyes, and packing up to move. I promise this won't turn into a Taiora, no way. Next chapter will tell all. Please review, don't leave me without a comment.


	5. Confessions

Last night you were, unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me....Do it again.   
Morticia Addams source: Ishidas girl

Chapter 4: Confession

The clock ticked with every second passing by. "He's late!" Sora was rising her voice to a scream. The short hand passed 8 and slowly made it's way to 9.

"I called him but he wasn't there. Do you think he's on his way right now?" Sora asked her roomate Yamato, who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Nah...he'll never show up..." Yamato convinced her to forget it about. From the smirk on his face, he was clearly enjoying this. Even if Tai did decide to come pick her up, Matt couldn't wait to see Sora put a slap on his face for being almost an hour late.

"I hope he's okay..." Sora wondered. Her frustration stirred up her growing nerves.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Taichi hit fast and slammed on the horn. It was too late. The car in front of him was about to made a turn to the right, but it turned too slowly.

Tai jerked his own car to the left to avoid a heavy crash. Still, he heard a clashing thump, followed by an effect of inertia that caused his upper body to sling toward, almosted hitting the window before being stopped by the lifesaving seatbelt.

All of this was so sudden. Tai didn't know what damage was done until an angry man hollered out of the tiny car in front of his.

The man with a Hitler mustach approached him without mercy like a mad elephant. He banged his fist against Tai's window.

Tai rolled it down, gaving him a cheesy, delightful smile.

"Do you know what you've done? Look at it!" he pointed to his car. The trimming on the red car made of chrome was scrapped off. A hollow space about a foot in diameter curved out in the red jeep from where the two cars collided.Tai walked out and carefully examined the scenario. His own car was still in good shape except for the broken front lights.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I might have gone too fast."

"I'm calling the police!"

"C'mon! I have a date and I'm already late!"

"Who cares about your freakin date, do you know how much this baby cost?"

"Here take the whole wallet if you want. I have a date and I need to leave right now!" Tai thrusted his wallet into the palm of the German's hands.

"You don't even have a single buck in here!" He exclaimed after weighing how light the leather object was, throwing it back at him.

"I'm calling the police."

"Aw great." Tai murmured and leaned against his car.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sora looked in the mirror. For the first time in her life she actually put on a skirt to look less like a tomboy, all just for Tai. Only to find that her so called date not showing up after a whole hour of waiting. The sound of footsteps approached her. She turned around, expecting Yamato to place his arms on her and speak out those comforting words of his heart.

"There are others more worthy for you." He said, handing her a tissue for her running nose and red veiny eyes.

"Like who?" she asked, bring the white tissue to her face.

"You're still not seeing?" She saw it, it was solemnly stated on the man's face. He loved her. All this years, Yamato looked out for her like a little sister. More than a sister, he risked his own life for her safety. She was forced to look at his orbs. A sudden flashback made her tremble.

**Flashback...**

It was just like any other winter day at the park. All of the digitestineds were there, even Mimi, her best friend.

"Go on Sora. You can do it girl!" Mimi supported from the side. Sora stood, unsure about this. All the other days ended with a big icy landing on her ass. This time, everyone was there to cheer her on. This is her big chance to prove to the Tai that she's not a scardy cat who back away from challenges. Tai had teased her about her lack in skills in skating and challenged her to skate to the other side of the frozen lake without falling. Yamato nudged her to go on. She gave him a glance back and smiled.

Sora started out slowly, careful not to get too closer to another objects that might cause her to lose her concentration. She picked up the speed with her skates and let herself get used cold burns from the wind. Getting caught up in the moment, she skated too far, not realizing the the lake was a private lake without any safety rules regarding anything about playing on ice. She couldn't stopped herself when the ice was getting thinner and thinner until cracks were appearing behind and in front of her trail. "Ah, guys help!" she was terrified. The solid ground below her numb heels opened up and a splash of water entered her feet, crawling up to her chest, then swallowing her body completely. She gasped for breath, but the heavy skates pulled her under. Sora's lungs couldn't take in anymore. Using her last bit of breath, she shouted a final cry of help. Before passing out, she saw a diving figure reached down and gripped her arms. She couldn't tell who he was, she closed her eyes and give in to the icy water.

**End of flashback..**

After that painful experience, Sora never set a foot on ice again. In the end, it was no other but Yamato who pulled her out of the freezing water. Good ole Matt. She was counting her fingers to see how many times he either helped her out or save her life. A lot, she decided, and didn't waste the time counting. The man standing half a head taller in front of her nudged closer. A trace of fingertips drawn up from her arms to her blushing face. The pair of hands full of warmth reminded her what is was like to be loved. Yamato leaned in to meet her eyes up close. Sora could sense every move he was about to make. She could sense him drawing in for a passionate kiss.

He gave all his heart into it, she could sense that too. Sora enjoyed it, this is who she want to be with tonight, not Tai. She found herself embraced by his tongue exploring vigously into her mouth, senting herself a tingling sensation all the way down her feet. Her body tickled everywhere he touched her. Sora clinged tightly onto his back, in their tilting position she was afraid that she would falling back and hit the ground if it wasn't for his strong grip. For a moment he swiftly loosened his body from hers, only to start unlacing her top. "No!" the scream wasn't meant to come out, but every one of her terrified thoughts was finding their way to reality. "No, get away from my sight! You said you wouldn't...liar!" Yamato retreated his steps.

"but I thought you wanted..."

She hit him hard with a pillow. "Well, you thought wrong Yamato Ishida. And I was wrong to think....just go!"

Matt looked at her for a split second, then turned to leave the room. "And don't come back!" she added scornfully. Only moments later she regretted what she had just done. The door banged shut without another word. Then total silence of despair formed an untouchable mist around her. Sora sobbed as she collapsed on the wooden floor and brought her knees up to her face, shrinking herself as small as possible. "Oh great," she thought, " finally I discovered someone who dedicated his whole life for me, who would die for me, who loved me, and I chased him away. How could I be so stupid!" her sob became more voilent, tears of regrets left her mouth tasting salty and sour.

She slowly got up and walked through the hallway, passed the bedroom full of Matt's stuff, and stopped once she reached the front door. Gingerly, Sora twisted on the handle. It opened slightly, a slim outline of a figure appeared between the corners of joined walls. He hadn't gone anywhere, just stood infront of the doorway, almost as if expecting her to come.

The handsome face lifted up to see Sora standing under the dim lights from the living room inside. "Hi," Matt muttered."What are you doing out here?"

"I...it's hard to stay alone at night now. Will you come back?" she asked.

He nodded, "Whenever you're ready princess."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! I can't believe I finished this chapter in half an hour. The plot came so easily.... no wonder it's so cliche. Oh well, I'm just dying to finish this up soon and start a new fic. Still Sorato, I think. I haven't really thought of a good beginning yet. REVIEW! and I wrote review in capital letters because I will literally be sitting in front of my comp waiting for emails to show up.


	6. perfect

Sorry for the short absence, I had to sand floors all day and my arms are too sore to write. Plus I was sick and coughing out wood dusts.....okay enough about my boring self...here's chapter 6...

Oh and hehe.. I lied about sitting in front of my computer all day waiting for emails to show up. I got bored after five minutes and decided to checked on it at night. I found zero reviews at first...you wouldn't believe how surprised I was, I thought the reason was cuz my last chapter sucks so much. I pressed the check button ten times but nothing show up. It turned out that my author and review alerts aren't working and my whole email account was virused. Anyways, I had to go to the website to check it cuz the stupid alerts won't work. Wow, this is so great I actually got reviews! Go me! I read every one of them twice (or three times) thanks, you guys are great! okay enough AN, chapter 6.....  
  
Disclaimer: digimon and quotes are not my.  
  
Chapter 6: Perfect Ending  
  
_Sometimes I lie awake at night and ask why me? Then a voice answers nothing personal, your name just happened to come up.  
  
Charles Schulz_  
  
Tai's POV  
  
That crazy son of a bitch! All because of him and that minor car trouble I missed my first and surely last date with Sora. Why does it always have turn out this way? My bad luck never cease. I'm going to call her now. Sure she'll be mad, I don't blame her. But I own her an explanation for not showing up and I'm man enough to give it. I picked up the phone, from my memory I dialed her number. "Hello?" The voice sounded gentle. But I feared it wouldn't be until I speak. "Hello, who's this?" I didn't want to say my name. A knife just stabbed my in the back and held there. "Hello?" "Um..sora it's Tai." I heard a click on the other side of the line. She hang up on me. Just like that. Man, why does she have to be so painful?

Shakingly, I dialed the number again, this time no one picked up. Figures. "The person you are trying to call is unavailable at the moment, please leave a message after the beep... "

"Sora, I knew what you must be thinking. But let me explain, I was so excited about the game and the fact that you're coming with me. Believe me, I didn't mean to just... I got in a car accident and..." my voice trailed off to a whisper.

"Oh my god Tai, you what?" Sora was actually listening. Her voice frightened when she picked up and spoke after hearing the word accident. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I didn't..." Sora stopped me and interrupted before I went into details. Good, she understood.

"It's okay. I just hope everythings all right. What happened?" she sounded concerned.

"I was going a little fast on the way because I wanted to get to your apartment as soon as possible. But then someone was making a turn in front of me, I reacted too slow and I crashed into him." I bursted out. Sora was quiet for a split second. I heard a laughter in the background. That laughter nearly made me choke. It was Matt! I almost forgot that he live with her now. Sometimes gazing at his face I just want to punch a hole in it. But then again, when I last saw him he already had a bruise on his face. Perfect, someone already did the work for me. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who hate him. Suddenly it hit me, the realization came like a stone dropping on my head. It's all clear to me now, Matt moving in and leaving with her. Of course, how could I ignore those stupid facts. Sora doesn't even like me. She's too busy liking Yamato. I have been such a idiot to believe that she changed her stubborn mind by accepting when I asked her out. Now I see what's really happening, all that talk about PDA. It was obvious that she only felt bad for me, who stood in the middle of her relationship with Yamato. I'm a fool getting played by that redhead.

"Tai, are you still..." Her voice was interrupted by the suddenly disconnected phone line. This time it was I who hang up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Matt said. 

"I had no idea." Tai just hang up on me! What was that for? I placed the phone down. A half sleeping body coiled around me like a snake. Gingerly kissing my flesh. "Matt, stop it!" I hit him hard and sat up in the bed.

Late night was the best night of my life. I wish it would last longer. Oh god! Tai's going to smack both of us when he find out. Factually speaking, I'm cheating on him. He asked me out just last night and now I'm sleeping with Yamato. No...I gotta get up before he storms into my apartment and find out about this. I sighed and pushed away the head full of blonde wavy hair. "Matt, get up and put some clothes on." I demanded and chucked some T shirts and jeans to him.

"Aw, c'mon, just a few more minutes. I was beginning to enjoy this."

"Well, I'm not. Lay off. I'm going over to Tai's place." I said and put on a pair of green shorts and a yellow shirt. Matt gave out a heavy sigh. "Do you still have feelings for that guy? I mean, c'mon he didn't even..."

"He didn't show up last night because he was in a car accident! It's not his fault! Stop acting like such a baby." I yelled and got out of the room with half zipped jackets. Yamato ran after me and apologized, "Sorry, I was just caught up in the moment. So is he okay?" He asked in curiousness.

"Why do you care? You never care about him." I asked.

"Because he's your friend, and any friend of yours is my." I frozed at those words. Was Yamato joking?

"I'm coming with you." he said.

"No!" I stopped him, "Don't, I need to clear some things with him first." He nodded, "Okay." Wow, who knew two guys with slam ass bodies would fight over a plain girl like me...I didn't know what to think of all this attention I'm getting. It's wrong to enjoy this, but I feel so cherished. Quickly, I grabbed my keys and left after saying goodbye Matt.

It was a ten minutes drive to Tai's place. I knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. "Tai? Are you there?" I asked. Still no reply. I pushed on the doorknot. It was open. "Tai?" Peering into the first room I came upon, a bushy brown haired boy lay face down on a bed. He turned to face the wall when he saw me walking in. I wonder what's wrong?

"Hey," my voice came out cracky and funny like a cartoon character. He buried his face in his pillow, "I came to check on you."

"Stop all that fussing. I know why you're here." He said, still faced down in the pillow.

"Why? I mean..I just came to see if there anything wrong... you hang up on me," I wanted an explanation. Does he know? He knows that I'm cheating on him? But how? I sat down on the edge of his bed and waited patiently. The silence was adding on to my frustration. "Tai talk to me." He finally decided to sit up and say something. He's face was pink when he spoke. "I'm an idiot." He muttered. Okay, not the answer I seek.

"W--why?" I asked, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't fool me with that innocent face. I know, I know everything. You don't care a damn thing about us. Go on and leave. Maybe Matt does suit you better." I was silent. Tai was right, Matt does suit me better. I've always felt comfortable around both of them. But up until now, Tai was already consider a friend in my mind. Tai didn't speak further, he didn't need to.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper. It was pointless. Nothing won't make him feel better. Poor Tai, he doesn't deserve this. Wait till he finds out but the affair between me and Matt. I got up to leave. Just then a voice stopped me. "Sora wait!" He was glancing up my glittering orbs. I waited. "Don't feel bad about me. If you decide to change your mind, I'll be here." He winked and put on a grin. It was a forceful grin, but satisfying. Tai was completely different person, usually jealousy would take over him. This time, he simply let it go. I like it this way.

"Thanks, are we still friends?" I asked.

"Of course." He nodded confidently. I broke into tears. He reached out his arms and hugged me. Friendship was more like it. I never thought I could be this lucky. To get a guy who would devote his life for me and another who will always be here for me as a friend even through the toughest times. This is truely a happy ending.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ah...you must be wondering if this is the end or not. I know, it doesn't seem like it but it's so hard to think of plots now. If there's going to be a next chapter, it might take a while. Reviews! I need suggestions. Lots of them.


	7. Expect the Worst that can go wrong

Chapter 7: Expect the Worse That Can Go Wrong.

Do not anticipate trouble, or worry about what may never happen. Keep in the sunlight.  
Benjamin Franklin

Sora's POV

"Where you going?" He whispered in the quietest tone.

"To sleep." I took one last look at him before stripping down to my ivory gown.

"It suddenly is a lovely night. I'll keep you company."

He sat down and lifted his shirt on top of his head. Matt was so predictable, he does the same thing everyday but I liked it.

"Sure." I giggled as he placed his hand on my tummy. The pleasant smell of minted toothpaste taste tickled my nose, his lips slowly made it's way onto my. I suddenly trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Just like any other night, I hesistated. My mother's lecture was suddenly getting to me....

**Flashback:**

"Sora, it's time to talk." Those were the most hiddeous words in English. When your boyfriends say it, it means you have to prepare for a mental breakdown. When your parents say it, it means they're either grounding you for life or giving you dump lectures about sex. I was just in the middle of watching Sex and the City when my mom came in the room and sat down next to me, hands crossed on my knees.

"What now?" I was getting impatient by the serious look on her face.

"Turn off the TV." It wasn't a suggestion, but a command.

"Why?"

"Because you're watching too much junks that you're too young for." She did the work for me and pressed the remote button.

I flipped my eyelids and faced her. "Look..." Again, the second most hateful word in English, always a perfect start to something confessive.

"All that nonsense on TV and what they call...one night stands. Don't fall for it. Just one night and your whole life can be changed. The next thing you know, you'd be in the hospital with a big stomach and soon you're stuck with a child to take care off."

"Mom, this is entertainment, I'm not going to..."

"Just..listen." I listened.

"I just don't want to to end up like me. I was seventeen when I got pregnate with you and your father just walk away and disappeared. I don't want you to make the same mistake. Think about it, sometimes you don't know if you're ready, but there are sedusive men who will trick you into doing it...It's a dangerous world."

**End of Flashback....**

Dangerous...is Yama dangerous?

I was in no position to stop.

"You okay Sora?"

I nodded.

He chuckled and kissed me softly at first, then more passionately. I felt like I was in some kind of wonderland with nothing to stress about.

He's all I think about now, trying to study for the SATs, all those calculus equations I've been reviewing were interrupted by the picture of him without clothes. Am I addicted to him? In a minute everything changed. I was totally unawared of someone at the door until the bell rang.

I let go of him. "I wasn't expecting anyone at this hour."

A pair of hands moved down my side. "Go check." He tilted to the door.

Shakingly I put on a rope and ask, "Who is it?"

"Mom."

I shut my lips from gasping.

Can't it be, was I hearing right?

"Who?" I managed to get out.

"Sora, it's mom."

All that was on my mind was to get Yama up of her sight. I didn't answer the door, no way will I answer with a man in the house.

"Uh, I...uh, I'll be right there. Don't try to open the door, I...uh, locked it with the chain."

Yamato was waiting for my command. "Go, closet!" I shouted out in a whisper and waved.

He mouthed an okay and flew back into my room in an incredible speed like he was scoring a touchdown. Oh my god, oh my god. Those words were the only thing I could mouth. Why's my mom here? She should be back next week. Oh, how could I be that stupid! She never sticks to her schedule.

I heard the sound of keys fiddling around the doorknot.

"I'm coming." I didn't know what to do. My eyesight stopped and landed on the chain. That's it! I hooked the chain to the wall so she wouldn't get in even if she has the key.

"Sora, I can't get in, your closet's full!" I heard Yama's voice in the other room.

"What?" I sprinted down the hall, "Aw no! Um...just climb up and squeeze in above the clothes."

He gingerly stepped on the boxed of clothes and climbed onto the board above the cloth hangers.

"Don't make a sound!" I swallowed and closed the sliding door.

"Sora!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Coming, mom!" She sprinted back and unhooked the chain, forgetting about Matt's stuff. It was too late correct her mistake now, her mom was pushing the door open and coming in with a welcoming smile on her face. Sora swallowed and bit her lips, soon that smile would disappear, replace by a shocking face of an overprotective parent.

"What's wrong dear?" she noticing her sweating hands reaching over to accept her luggage.

"Uh, why are you here so early? Don't you have a meeting or something?" She ask as a distraction.

"Yes, we had it two days ago, and I missed you so much so I decided to come home early." her mom responsed warmly and patted her like a dog.

"Oh that's great, I missed you too mom!" Sora lied and forced a widen grin, "You know what you need right now...a nice hot bubble bath." She tucked on her arm.

Mrs.Takenouchi shook her head no, "No, I'm too tired right now, I just want to sleep." She begin walking towards her room.

Sleep? You can't sleep right now! Your room is a mess and occupied with music stands and guitars...Sora mental shouted in her head.

"No!" Sora clamored, " no no no, sleep is just a waste of time. Besides, you can sleep in the bath tub, it'll be more comfortable!" Sora blocked her and smiled towards the bathroom nearby. It's clear that she wasn't buying any of this.

"Sora, what's gotten into you?" Mrs.Takenouchi frowned and pushed away her hands.

She wouldn't let lose and allow her mother to get any further. Mrs.Takenouchi stared at her in disbelief. "Are you right? Did something happen?"

"No, absolute nothing at all. I'm fine!" she shouted out, guilty of every lie that slipped out of her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A clash.

Followed by fall of furnitures and scattered sounds of broken wood. "Ouch." Someone yelled.

Sora pressed her soaked hands against her chest to prevent her organs from pumping out by the scare. She knew what it was, Yamato. He's safety came first to her mind, all the groundings would be done after she explain all this too her mom. Right now, Sora hustled back to her room, hoping that he didn't break his bones. A piece of the sliding door break apart. Glancing inside, Yama was in a rough position, head upside down pressed again the hardwood. "Sora, why is he in our house!?"

She ignored her mom's screech and hurried to him. The whole closet flipped. Once on top, now Matt was buried underneath the heavy clump of duffle bags and clothes, with the split mahogany board weighing him down.

Yama, despite of the gawky position he was in, reach out an arm and whispered a sign of assurance, "I'm okay."

She cried. Tears flow down like raindrops in a thunderstorm as she held him up to his knees. Yama dusted the dirt off his bare shoulders. Sora's ruby orbs met a pair of fretful blazing red eyes beaming upon them, searching for an cause to this insanity.

"I...I can explain." Her voice cracked at the last word.

She looked at the shirtless man leaning over her shoulders, then back at her mom....

---------------------------------------------------

Two more chapters so bare with me here. I know it's boring so far but I'll write better on the ending hopefully. I'll continue if I get more than 3 or 4 reviews, so review! Just one word will make me happy.


	8. Dumped

It takes only one minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone. -Anonymous  
  
Yama's POV  
  
Sitting on the steps of the apartment complex outside, I could hear them clearly from walls away. Both of them screaming louder than another sentence after sentence.

"Why do you have to do this? I love him!"

"You shut up and listen to me." Her mom scowled.

Silence. "That Yamato is nothing but a handsome face.All looks and nothing else." She continued.

"What do you know? You didn't even give him a chance!" Sora screeched.

"I might not know him but I know you better than you think."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think so." A slap whipped across a soft surface. I stood up and begin to leave. " I know my own daughter. You don't give a shit about your future, Sora, you just want to spent one day happy and not care a damn crap about tomorrow or the rest of your life. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No!! Leave me alone." The trail of footsteps hit the concrete stairs. "Get back here!" Her mom screamed after her. I walked down the streets, not letting my feet stop. It was hard to ignore the voice of a young girl chasing after me. "Matt, wait!" She was half weeping and sobbing when her arms reached out to stopped me.  
I faced her. My guitar was held in her hands. "Here's your guitar. I'm sorry about the other one. Mom broke it while she was yelling at me. But I'll give back the rest of your stuff as soon as I can." I accepted it and shook my head, "Keep the rest, I don't need them."  
  
Sora shut her eyes, and buried her soaked face into me. I was speechless, we both were.  
"Let's get outta of here." She finally let lose and ran. I followed her. We didn't slow down until we got in a park and sat down behind an oak tree. "So this is the end of the road for us?" She asked, looking up at me in those ruby eyes covered in tears. I glanced upon her in disbelief, "Do you want to do be that way? Is that what you want?" She shook her head voilently and buried my face into me searching for comfort. "No!" My shirt was soaked wet with her tears. "But I can't keep this a secret forever. My mother would..."

"This is your life." I muttered.

"But she's right. I hate to admit it but she's right." Sora confessed.

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What about all those I love you's? She treated her promise like dust. "I'm not sure if I even love you. To tell you the truth, I used to just lay in my bed looking up at the moon and the stars, I felt desperate at the time and then you showed. It all seemed...so...fake." It stabbed me like a thousand knifes piercing my flesh.  
My lips squeezed into a thin line. I couldn't speak. "I'm sorry Yama." Those were the last word she whispered before I took off. We split and went our seperate ways. I left her without looking back to see her reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry." Her farewell words repeated in my mind haunting me wherever I went. At this moment, I lay in the bed of my own apartment, gazing out the window of this quiet night. My vision stopped upon a thin curve of ivory moonlight. I closed my eyes to cage away all the desperate feelings that held there, only they kept coming back stronger. In the blackness a mental picture of Sora's beautiful face halluminated in the shadows. I thought about her, I thought about all those words she said and questionably doubted them. Sometimes I thought she was carried away in the moment and she didn't really mean them, or is it just me?  
  
One more chapter! I know this is cliche, short and it sucks but bare with me. I promise it won't be a heartbreak...or would it? Just kidding...Sorato til the end! If you spent your time reading this, you might as well review and show some love.


	9. a second chance

Disclaimer: I probably forgot to write in the other chapters! Please don't report me, it'll suck to have my account deactivited again. I don't own Digimon by the way.

_To the world you might mean one person but to one person you might mean the world. _

_-Anonymous._

"WHAT? SORA IS GOING OUT WITH TAI AGAIN! Am I hearing this right?" Yamato yapped into the phone. Izzy was on the other side of the line, still recovering from that blast of heartattack. 

"Sorry to break it to ya. I hate to say it, but yeah." Izzy said.

Yamato sighed, "How do you know this anyway?"

"Tai went bazarre when he came out of the biology class jumping in joy. He told me."

Yama swore and kicked a all out of the way to relieve his stress. But the soccer ball bounced back from the wall, backfired and hit him on the head.

"Ouch," he yelled in agony.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry dude, You liked her but..." Izzy rambled on.

"It's fine. Thanks for telling me this."

"No probs. Uh, I have to get going now. Mimi's here."

"Mimi?"

"Yes, she's making me to go to the mall with her. She claims that she need a new outfit for graduation day and she wants me to drive her there." He announced arrogantly.

"Right, I forgot, you guys are graduating soon."

"Yeah, too bad you're not coming. You shouldn't have dropped out a year ago."

"Hmm..."

"Okay then." Izzy said and they both hung up the phone.

Yamato threw curses at everthing in sight and rubbed his head. He collapsed on the stiff mistress in his apartment and sighed. The silence was soon interrupted by a pair of ruby eyes coming inside the slightly opened door. A small creature took no notice of him and headed straight for the drops of spilled soda.

"Hey Ralph." Yama lighted a smile.

"She dumped me for that...that idiotic soccer freak. Why? Why can't she just stop denying her feelings for me? I know she loves me...she just. I... gosh! What's the point of talking to a rat?" Yamato flipped to face down on his stomach and put himself to sleep, ignoring the chipping sound of the creature. He closed his eyes,

Of course, he couldn't take his mind off all this. The same beauty still flashed in his vision of darkness. Sora.

It's been almost a year. Two hundred and eight-one days to be exact. Yamato got back to his music business. He's garage band consisting of four members had grown to a popular hit in the area. But there was still one thing missing from his life. Her.

Yamato sat up on his bed. 'I have to get her back.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sup Tai." Sora rushed up to greet him. Mimi followed with Izzy nearly being dragged by the arm. Izzy groaned and said hi to Tai.

The young man with still the same bushyness in his chocolate clump of hair met up with them at the entrance of the cafe, a red sign hang above their heads printed "The class of 2004 graduation party" in cursive writing.

"Hey Sor." Tai said and reached out an arm to hug her.

"Aw, how cute. Why can't you be more like that?" Mimi mumbled to Izzy as she saw the couple hugging at the door.

"Yeah, yeah..." Izzy grumbled and started heading in.

"I heard that we're in for a surprise tonight." Tai said and handed drinks for all of them.

"Great, I hate surprises." Sora accepted the cup and rolled her eyes. "What kind?"

"I don't know. That's all I got out of those cheerleaders over there, they're sealing their lips shut. But I guess it'll get pretty wild. They said something about preparing to throw their panties on the stage." Tai said and pointed to a group of girls with tight buns and skirts.

Sora raised her eyebrows and Izzy choked on his soda. "What?"

"Hey, just telling you what I heard." Tai shrugged.

The four of them joined up with Joe and his new girlfriend and chatted for a while. Finally, the greetings and laughters filling the auditorium suddenly grew to whispers and eventually died down when an announcer came on. He was dressed in a formal grey suit, standing behind the microphone.

"Oh joy, the principal's announcement. Aren't you just so disapppointed that this will be the last time we'll hear him speak?" Sora said sarcarstically as she stood and faced the stage. Surprisingly, the speech wasn't as long as it usually was. After 2 whole minutes of suffering, Mr.Hardimon (can't think of names so I used my own principal's name) noted that the grins on his audiances' faces turned to frowns and some of them showed absolutely no respect by closing their eyes and snoring loudly.

".... and I hope all of you enjoyed your last few years at Odaiba high school. Next we have a few special guests here to perform to us tonight. The Teen-Age Wolves everyone!" Sora gasped, speechless.

Four young men rose from behind the curtains with instruments ready in place.

"Having a great time tonight?" A blonde lead singer whispered into the microphone.

All the high pitched cheers from crazy fan girls heated up the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Tai dropped open and stared in disbelief while covering his ears to filter the screechings.

"Well... the cheers tell it all do they? This next song is dedicated to a special young lady out there." Matt said as drum roll started and begin playing his guitar. His sapphires eyes were glancing down on a certain red haired girl the whole time. She returned a smile and bit her lips. Finally she looked up at the man who sung into the mic. This time she payed attention to the lyrics, and treated everyone of his words with a drop of tear.

The song begin, it was one of his all time favorites. The one he played to her everynight when they were still living together. She listened and whispered the words from her heart with him.

This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me,  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see, I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up  
Now I can't sing a love song, not the way is meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But, baby, that's just me...

Yeah, I will love you, baby  
Always  
I'll be there forever and a day  
Always

Now the pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some of them made us laugh  
Some have made us cry  
One made you have say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he hold you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him, 'cause these words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

And I will love you, baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always

If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more time  
We can pack our old dreams and our old lives  
And find a place where the sun still shines 

Yeah, I will love you, baby  
Always  
I'll be there forever and a day  
Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst  
and the words don't rhyme  
And when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you,

Always

The song slowly moved to with a last guitar solo. As it finished, the electrifying crowd rose up again. Many sent blows of kisses and jumped on top of each other to get noticed and call out Matt's name.

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai asked.

Sora nodded. Tears streamed down the side of her face like herds of salmons, and her scarlet pupils still rested on the blonde singer who was about to make one last note and leave the stage.

"Go." Tai whispered.

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

"You belong with him." Tai grinned and brushed a hand down her back.

"What about you?" she said, her eyebrows furrowed at the top of her nose.

"Stop caring about everyone else. You know it, you're still not over him." Sora was just about to defend herself when Yamato spoke a farewell.

"...good night everyone." The lead singer took off. Sora gasped.

"See?" Tai said and begin shaking his head, "You still have a chance before those fan girls storms backstage. Go now..." He pushed her deeper into the crowd.

Sora mouthed a word of gratitude to her best friend and blew him a kiss before leaving Tai with Izzy, Mimi and Joe. She somehow made it past the crowd, looping for backstage where Yamato awaited for her.

She stopped, a familiar body put on a welcoming grin. "Hi." It was the blonde young man who spoke.

Sora smiled. "Hey."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to cut it here. But this chapter's long already, probably the longest I've ever written. btw the song is Always by Bon Jovi (I don't own that) it was on the radio the other night and I thought it was quite fitting for the ending. If I'm in the mood I might write another chapter but I doubt it. Well, as always, review! The next Sorato fic that I'm planning to finish is "Love On A Deserted Island" I'm pouring every bright ideas that I can possibly think of into that one so hopefully you'll RnR! Crazyamzy


End file.
